


Misplaced love

by ViscountCandy



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M, Mild Drama, Morning After, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViscountCandy/pseuds/ViscountCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their reunion wasn't quite as Samael had hoped, but he couldn't say he was unhappy. The morning after, on the other hand, would turn out quite different from what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have to admit it's kind of hard to write them, as we know so little about their personalities. Thus, this is based on what we know of their personalities as well as my own headcanons.   
> Enjoy!

Why had he agreed to this? he wondered as he sat at the edge of the bed and looked back at the sleeping man on the other side of the bed. 

It was stupid, useless. Nothing good would come out of this. They had tried once before, but his heart had been broken. He swore to himself he'd give it up, after years without any contact. So why, why was he allowing this man back into his bed - back into his heart? 

Samael didn't want to think about it. Thinking of it would only make it more complicated. 

If he still remembered correctly, he would have some time alone before the man in his bed woke up. Samael prayed it was enough time to get dressed and get out of the room. After this, he certainly didn't want to see him naked once again. 

With a sigh, Samael stood up from the bed and found his eyepatch as well as his light, mint green silk robe. As he slowly took the robe on and tied it loosely at the waist, he couldn't help but look back at the man in his bed. He truly was gorgeous, no matter how you looked at it. 

No, he couldn't think like that. Samael heaved another sigh as he turned away from the bed and walked into the bathroom connected to it.

As Samael went through his usual morning routine, one thing in particular caught his attention. 

Although he had water dripping down his face, his damaged eye, the ugly scar he was given in battle, no longer hurt. Normally it would always ache a bit, but today it didn't hurt at all. 

Samael couldn't help but frown as he dried his face and got his earrings back in place. Looking back up in the mirror, he frowned at his reflection.   
It was too odd. 

With a shake of his head, Samael put his eyepatch over it and adjusted the straps slightly.   
He could worry about all of this later. For now, all he wanted to do was get dressed and get out of his chambers. This entire situation was awkward enough as it was. 

As he walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty. Although he wanted to retreat back into the bathroom to avoid the man who had been in his bed- 

The observation made Samael stop in his tracks.   
His hand was still on the bathroom door, but his eye was glued to his bed. The empty bed. 

Maybe he had been lucky, but Samael felt no joy.   
Instead, he stood still by the bathroom door, staring in front of himself. 

The sight of the empty bed could only mean one thing, and Samael had tried his best to avoid this exact situation. 

Gilgamesh was awake and could be anywhere in the room - no, even anywhere in his mansion.   
Samael would be lying if he said that didn't freak him out just a bit. 

No, Samael told himself, he was going to keep his cool, whatever the cost would be. The faster this was over, the faster he could get over it.   
Intentionally looking for Gilgamesh wasn't like him either way. 

No, it was better to get dressed properly and enjoy some breakfast. 

With that in mind, Samael let go of the handle to the bathroom door and walked with quick steps to his wardrobe. With a sigh, he untied the robe and slowly let it slide to the ground. 

"Oh my, your ass is still a bit pink. How cute." The voice was husky with a clear teasing undertone. Samael could remember that voice anywhere, yet he didn't turn around. In fact, he didn't dare move. 

"Ignoring me? My sweet darling ki-" Gilgamesh didn't get to finish his sentence before Samael had turned his head to look at him. "Do not pretend to give a damn, Gilgamesh. You got what you wanted last night, did you not? Considering your current... obligations, you have no right to finish that sentence." 

Turning back to his previous task, Samael started to find his clothes but was stopped by warm hands, bigger than his own, wrapping around his wrists to stop him. Warm, dry lips trailed kissing up the back of his neck. "Who said I got what I wanted last night?" 

Samael couldn't help but snort slightly as he reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "Then, by all means enlighten me, what do you want? Rather, what more do you want from me?" 

He didn't look back, even as a soft sigh was heard behind him. He didn't dare do such. 

"My obligations, as you say, my darling king, are not important. Right now, the only thing on my mind is you. Is that so hard to understand?" Although a smile was on his face, it seemed almost forced. 

"You know that is not what this is about." Without bothering to turn around to face the man behind him, Samael continued dressing - although he only had his top left. 

He knew. They both knew this was extremely awkward. Samael at least hoped Gilgamesh could find a fiber of shame within himself. Perhaps that was asking for too much. 

"Let past be past, Samael. Why can't we start anew? I have hurt you, I am aware, but you can't deny we ring well together." Gilgamesh observed the demon before him closely as he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his elbows. 

"I am not denying that, Gilgamesh." Wearing a barely visible frown, Samael finally turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "However, you are in Dantalion's household - and I think you are aware of mine and Dantalion's political differences in hell affairs." 

Gilgamesh couldn't help but heave a sigh and sit up to pull Samael close to his chest. Letting his hands roam over Samael's bare skin clearly seemed to be a good action. "The affairs of hell, darling, has very little to do with me. I might be a part of his household, but I am my own person. If I want to spend nights here with you, fucking in this bed, I'm free to do so." 

There was an almost enigmatic expression on his face, but Samael could see he was serious. It almost surprised him, but he kept his face void of emotions. 

"Let me think about it, Gilgamesh. For now, just go home." Samael was about to pull out of Gilgamesh's embrace when one of his hands came up to cup his face. Warm, dry lips met his own and Samael couldn't help but fall back into his embrace. 

He had forgotten, during their time apart, how this felt. He had forgotten how warm Gilgamesh always were - not to mention how good he smelled. Samael truly had missed this, but not enough to let his logic shut off completely. 

Even as he pulled back, those arms remained locked around his waist. "Gilgamesh. Let me go, and go home." 

Samael could tell Gilgamesh didn't want to let him go, much less go home, but he complied either way. 

As he stood up from the bed, he reached to stroke over the curve of Samael's ears; a place he had learned was sensitive. "Just how much do you intend to make me wait then?" 

With a small sigh, Samael couldn't help but lean slightly against the light touches to his ears. "Don't be so impatient. It shouldn't be longer than a few days." 

When the warmth disappeared, Samael opened his eye to look up at Gilgamesh who was humming lightly. "I shall await your answer then." With a playful bow, Gilgamesh turned around and headed toward the door. 

A small smile played on Samael's face as he watched the taller man leave. "Until then, stay away and do not meddle with my business." 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, my darling king." Gilgamesh smiled widely before blowing a kiss in Samael's direction. "I'll see you in a few days." 

Just like that, he was gone - and Samael stood rooted to the floor for a good while before rubbing his face a bit. What was he going to do? Just how was he supposed to decide something like that? 

Well, for now he wasn't going to think about it. Out of sight, out of mind, he told himself. He had other, more important things to take care of. Such as getting last night's events out of his head.


End file.
